Natsu's Himitsu(Secret)
by rynhel
Summary: another short crack fic! ahehehehe rated for mild sexual situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Himitsu...(Secret)**

**Summary:**

**Haha Natsu has a secret...**

**I wonder what it is.**

**Let's read to find out...**

**I do not own Fairy Tail...**

**It belongs to Hiro Mashima except this idea of course...**

**(I don't think he'll do it anyway)**

* * *

I was been very hot day in Magnolia town. It's already summer, and this is when our favourite fire dragon slayer felt a little different on his body. He usually went to his partner/ best friend spacious apartment and hanged out there even if he wasn't that welcome or he sneaked inside and sleep in the bed without permission. But tonight he never thought that it will change... drastically.

He sneaked inside again through the window:

But he wasn't prepared to see Lucy peacefully sleeping in her bed, wearing a skimpy short-shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

Sure he was dense as he ignored the sight and lie down in the other side of the bed, but then Lucy moved and faces Natsu. He was preparing himself to be scolded but it didn't happen for Lucy's still asleep. He then stared at her sleeping face, at first he is fascinated as Lucy wiggled her nose in her sleep and form a smile in her face. She looked so innocent. But then Natsu felt a little hot in his face, as he kept staring at her face, her close eyes, her small cute nose and her pink lips... It's a little parted and Lucy's breath is coming out of it and it smells so enticing...

That makes him curious of what it taste like...

Suddenly as he stared he didn't realized that he was being so closed to her face...

And then Natsu let go of his curiosity and take a little peck on them.

They tasted sweet. And soft, he was really tempted to take another peck but afraid to be discover and that would be awkward for both of them. And he didn't want to take another advantage of her...

But then the heat he felt spreads through out of his body...

Like fire burning him inside.

And then he felt his 'little thing' taking its stand as he roamed his eyes to her body.

Just how many times did he just "accidentally" peek on Lucy, and not to mention raiding her underwear closet just because his curious of what her undergarments looks like. Natsu reasons to himself.

But then Lucy move again and he really thought he was been caught. But no she's still asleep and then her butt makes contact with his boner! Lucy makes it worst as she wiggled her butt a little to seek comfort side? Maybe...

He felt a little kind of pain and itch as Lucy bump on his "things" head.

'Kami' Natsu called-out on his mind.

And then Lucy stops moving...

Natsu hold on in his breath! As he quietly and slightly move to separate Lucy from "it".

And then he quietly runs to the window and jump out of it!

Surely he needed a cold shower for this...

And it will remain a Secret.

His own personal secret...

The end...

* * *

**A/N: Ahehe. Poor Natsu, Shh lets keep his secret 'ne? And never let Lucy and the others know about it...**

**I'm soooo crazy... hahahahahaha.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu's Himitsu (Secret) Two.**

**As old time's said. Don't do things, or you will get used on doing it, in our favorite dragon slayer case, he was being sneaky as one time he stole a kiss from Lucy. Can this mean he can get used to it?**

Natsu is having a hard time…

Just looking at Lucy makes his heart beat…

And he can't help himself to look at her lips…

Oh those soft sweet lips…

Natsu tried to shift his attention. Good thing he was pretending to be asleep as they are riding a train going home to Magnolia he was in Lucy's lap again as he is having his motion sickness. Lucy is past asleep like Gray , Erza and Happy in the opposite direction…

But Natsu. He just can't sleep.

He was just staring….

At Lucy's face and those inviting lips…

* * *

The next three days was hell for Natsu!He wanted to taste Lucy's lips again.

Badly!

He was now at his his house as he is guilty for what he did to Lucy, he is not "Sneaking" in her apartment again…

But now. It's 2 in the morning and Natsu was wide awake. He can't sleep! All that he was thinking are those sweet soft lips…

"Just tasting it again wont hurt, right? for the last one" Natsu said to himself, as he sneaked inside Lucy's apartment again and stared at her. Particularly in those pink lips of her. Like the last time they are a little parted and very enticing….

Then…

Natsu take a peck on them again…

They are really sweet. Lucy didn't wake up. Good thing she's a heavy sleeper or he'd been caugth red handed…

'This will be the last time' Natsu thought. As he laid down beside Lucy with a smile in his face…

And like the last time this is going to be a SECRET.

His own PERSONAL SECRET….

The end….

* * *

**A/N: XDDDD!**

**Keep it okay?**

**(^_^)v**

**Fairy Tail is not mine.**

**Hiro Mashima had all the credit…**

**Review?**


End file.
